


Forgiveness

by agentsofcomedyandchaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, DaisyElena brotp, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Post Season 5, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofcomedyandchaos/pseuds/agentsofcomedyandchaos
Summary: A one shot in two parts.The first part takes place immediately after Yo-Yo says "We didn't pick you!" Daisy seeks comfort from Mama MayThe second part takes place after the team is reunited in season 6, which features Daisy and Yo-Yo making up and becoming inhuman besties again
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from me wishing we got a scene where Daisy and Yo-Yo made up. Enjoy!

“Well we didn’t pick you!” 

Daisy’s breathing stills. 

Her mouth can’t form words. 

Her eyes fill with tears. 

Breathing in shakily, Daisy leaves the room. 

May walks up to Yo-Yo and faces her, a stony glare set on her face. “Do you have any idea what you just did?!” She seethes. Yo-Yo doesn’t say anything. “Of course you don’t. You have no idea how many times Daisy has heard those words, or how many foster families have said the same thing. She grew up in the system, Yo-Yo! I get that you’re scared and upset, but you have absolutely no right to say that to her.” May rants. Yo-Yo still hasn’t said anything, but her eyes are filled with guilt. 

May leaves and goes straight for Daisy’s quarters. The door is shut, which is no surprise. “Daisy? It’s May. Can I come in?” She says gently. No response. May waits another minute before speaking again. “I’m going to come in, Dais. Speak up if that’s not ok.” Nothing. May sighs and walks into the room, and sees Daisy curled up on her bed. 

“Hey.” May murmurs. Daisy looks up at her, tears streaking her face. May sits down and pulls her in for a hug, which Daisy melts into. “She didn’t mean it.” May whispers. “She did. Otherwise she wouldn’t have said it. And she’s right. Plus, I’m used to hearing it.” Daisy says. “You shouldn’t have to be.” May insists. Daisy only shrugs. “I chose you. And I always will. Daisy, you’re so much more than an agent to me. I will always choose you.” May promises. Daisy nods, more tears leaking out of her eyes, leaning further into May’s arms. 

May continues to rub Daisy’s back and whisper soothing words, until Daisy falls asleep. She takes off Daisy’s boots and puts her favorite blanket on the sleeping girl. Sighing softly, May exits the room. 

She hopes everything will be ok. 

-

“Knock knock?” A voice says gently. Daisy recognizes it as Elena’s. “Come in.” She calls out. Elena comes in and sits down on the bed with a gentle smile. “How was space?” She asks. Daisy chuckles. “Crazy, but fun.” Elena nods. “I figured we should talk.” She says. “About?” Daisy questions. “I just wanted to apologize for what I said. It was insensitive and wrong, especially to you with your history.” Elena confesses. 

Daisy smiles and tries not to cry. “I also am sorry we couldn’t save Coulson. I know how much he meant to you.” Elena continues. Before she even realizes what she’s doing, Daisy practically tackles Elena in a hug. Elena chuckles, before wrapping her arms around the other inhuman. “I really missed you.” Daisy mumbles. “I missed you too, chica.” Elena replies gently. Daisy pulls back, wiping at her eyes. “Just so you know, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I’m here.” Elena promises. 

Daisy is about to say something when Elena doubles over in pain. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” Daisy asks quickly, placing a hand on her back. “Arms.” Elena mumbles through gritted teeth. “Here. Face me. Let me try something.” Daisy says. Elena does, and Daisy places her hands on Elena's shoulders. She sends soft vibrations through her arms, and Elena gasps with relief. “How did you know that would help?” Daisy smiles a little. “Coulson had phantom pains when he lost his hand. I think we figured it out while I was playing around with my powers.” 

Elena nods. “Simmons gives me pain meds. But they don’t always help. That helps a lot more.” Daisy nods sympathetically. “Well, If you ever need it, you can get me. Sometimes I...Purr? In my sleep. If you want to come lay down with me, I don’t mind. Don’t think Mack will either.” Elena chuckles at that. “Please, he’d come and join us.” She quips. Daisy laughs quietly, before leaning her head on Elena’s shoulder. “I’m glad we talked.” She murmurs quietly. “Me too, mi amor. Me too.” 

-

Mack sighs quietly, searching for his best friend and girlfriend. 

They had both left the party early, and Mack is slightly concerned for them. 

Opening the door to Daisy’s bunk, his heart positively melts at the sight. 

Elena is curled into Daisy’s side, while the other inhuman has her head on Elena’s shoulder. Both girls are fast asleep. 

Smiling softly, Mack snaps a photo, before shutting the door and leaving them to get their rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
